revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Destiny/Transcript
FORWARD Months Later (We see an helicopter's illuminous light shining in the sea.) Helicopter Pilot: We got wreckage 46. Radio Transmitter: Roger that. Continue surface sweap for survivors. (A diver dives on the ocean.) Diver: We have a visual on the vessel. Radio Transmitter: Roger that. Diver: 'Looks like some fire explosion bought it down. It's more than an accident. ''(They discover the ship-wrecked Amanda, along with Jack's compass, an image of Declan, Jack and their Father, and also a dismembered arm.) '''Diver: We got a body. At the captain radio the coroner. OF FLASHFORWARD EMILY THORNE (voice-over): A person's true destiny can only be revealed at the end of his journey, and the story I have to tell is far from over. ' OSHIMA ISLAND, JAPAN' MONTHS EARLIER (Emily is bound to a post in an ocean cove. Takeda watches her plight from the shore alongside a strong, disciplined young man who we’ve never seen before. ) Takeda: It is not the ropes that bind her. It is her fear. Aiden: She is not afraid to die. Takeda (in Japanese): Mortal fear is not the only fear. THE HAMPTONS, GRAYSON MANOR (At the Grayson's Mansion, Daniel is removing the cloth covering a painting. A painting of his mother, Victoria, he is contemplating it) Ashley: I thought I mind find you at here…Sorry I should have knocked. Daniel: It’s ok. It’s going to take some getting used to her not being here. Ashley: Any and everywhere all at the same time. Daniel: This room was her sanctuary. Ashley: I’ll tell the staff it’s off limits and to leave everything as it is. Daniel: No. Nothing good comes from dwelling in the past, let just move forward this summer like we promised. Ashley: Ok. I’ll give you some space. (Ashley leaves the room and Daniel opens the doors leading to the balcony and stares at Emily’s house) (Also in the Hamptons, on his boat, the Amanda, Jack looks at the compass Emily gave him) Declan: Jack? You down here? Jack: Yeah. Declan: Well house inspectors come in a half an hour. Jack: Ok I’ll be there, I’ll be there. Declan (smells a glass of whisky): Looks like you threw yourself one hell of a pity party last night. Jack: Watch it. Declan: I am, watch it. I don’t like what I see. Ever since Amanda came back you have been pushing further and further away. (Amanda arrives) Amanda: Ready Jack? Our 10 O' Clock (...) Declan: Hold on Amanda. Give me your hands. (Declan helps pregnant Amanda get down the stairs of the boat) Jack: Right…I… Dec. Declan: Oh yeah sure, I’ll go and see if I can push the health inspector to later. Excuse me. (Declan leaves Amanda and Jack alone) Amanda: Forth night in a row you spend out here. Wanna tell me what’s going on? Jack: Nothing. I just I haven’t been sleeping well and didn’t want to drag you in my insomnia. You need your rest. Amanda: What I need is you Jack. Jack: Don’t worry, once the baby comes things will be different….Hey. (Jack gets up and goes toward Amanda who seems sad) Jack: In all the time you known me, have I ever broken a promise to you? CLIFFSIDE HOME ADDICTION RECOVERY CENTER Dr. Thomas: Today marks Charlotte’s sixtieth day of reliving. Congratulations, it’s quite an accomplishment. Conrad: My Charlotte was always an over achiever. Charlotte: Just like my mother. Conrad: May she rest in peace. Dr. Thomas: Well..In light of your daughter’s clear commitment to her recovery, I recommend we move ahead with her transition to our patient care next week. Charlotte: I was hoping to be out on time for Memorial Day. There is an art auction my mother used to sponsor at this start of every season. I'd like to be there. Conrad: Oh I don’t know sweetheart that may be too much too soon, don’t you think doctor? Charlotte: What would be too much is losing a second chance to honour her. I already miss mom’s funeral, don’t take this away from me too. Conrad: I have never taken a single thing away from you, you know that. Dr. Thomas: I’ll tell you what, why don’t we stick with the timetable and I will escort you to the party. Charlotte: Thanks Dr. Thomas. Conrad: Yes doctor, Thank you so much. BACK TO OSHIMA ISLAND, JAPAN (Emily is completely under water trying to escape…loosing breath it looks like she will die. During that moment, she has a flashback to the days when her mother was alive.) FLASHBACK (We hear child laughs. First, Emily sees herself as a 5 years old Amanda swimming in the water. Kara takes her daughter in her hands; they are both in the water and Kara kisses her.) (5 Year Old) Amanda Clarke: Marco? Marco? Marco? Marco? (Then an other memory, 5 years old Amanda is in a hospital looking at her mother in a hospital bed.) (5 years old) Amanda: Mommy, when are you coming home? END OF FLASHBACK (Aiden frees Emily by cutting the ropes, and brings her to the surface, ending her flashbacks. They are now at the beach with Takeda.) Emily: Get off me. What the hell are you doing? Aiden: I saved your life. Emily: Nobody asked you to do that. I was this close to unlocking a memory about my mother. Takeda: And if I known that was your intention, I wouldn’t welcome your return to training. Aiden: Amanda. Emily: Don’t call me that. Aiden: I am not your enemy, please. (Emily and Aiden are fighting) Aiden: Trust me. Emily: I already made that mistake once. Takeda: You already failed to kill the murder of your father. Who’s to say he wont come for you again? Emily: I am counting on it Takeda. He may be the only person left who knows what happened to her. Takeda: You will throw away your training on unsupported assumption that your mother remains alive. Emily: Dead or alive, I am gonna find out what happened to her and when I do, god help the people who kept me from her. And that includes you. (Emily departs, Aiden goes after her but is stopped by Takeda) UNITED STATES OF AMERICA (Nolan is training hard in a boxing ring when Emily returns to the U.S.) Nolan's Boxing Assistant: Keep going, Southpark. Nolan: Alright. Nolan's Boxing Assistant: More? Nolan: Yeah. Emily: Southpark is it? Nolan: Prison is already taken, so as you know I grease easily. Emily: Always thinking. Hello, Nolan. Nolan: Ems! Where the hell you been? Emily: Re-grouping. Nolan: Really? 8 weeks, no word. Was beginning to think I was never going to see you again. Emily: So, boxing. I'm impressed. Nolan: And.. weight training, and, karate. Never know when a white-haired maniac is gonna pop out of the shadows with or knife, or a gun, or a shoe-bomb. Unless, you didn't go finish the job did you? Emily: My priorities have shifted. Wanna go for a drive? Nolan: Sounds vaguely revengey. Where to? Emily: Back to the Hamptons. EMILY'S BEACH HOUSE Nolan: So, Takeda was behind Amanda's return? Baby bump included, kidding. Emily: He claims he was training her to be my ally. Nolan: What do you mean claims? You still trust him, don't you? Emily: Until I found out what happened to my mother, I don't trust anybody. Nolan: Oh, at least you can cross the Graysons off your to-screw list. Conrad must be buried under a cloud of suspicion ever since Victoria's plane crashed, destroyed all SCC evidence against him. Emily: Not quite. Nolan: Ems, how many guestrooms do you have? Emily: Why? Nolan: Well, cause Nolan's an escro -- Emily: Wait, you sold your house? Nolan: Bad mojo. If-if im going to be a wingman this summer, -- Emily: No. Nolan: Geez. Thanks for mulling that over. (Emily's looks at an old online news article) Nolan: What's this? Emily: I remembered something Nolan. Nolan: Angel of Mercy hospital. Emily: It's 25 miles North of where my parents grew up. Nolan: The employee showed up to find doors bolted and all the patients have been re-assigned. Emily: A dummy investment group bought it, and shut it down on august of '93, only two days after my father was arrested. Nolan: And the plot curdles. THE PORTERS STOWAWAY Declan: Hey Jack, look at the new assignage Jack: Closed by order commission of -- Declan: We failed the inspection. Amanda: I thought you moved it? Declan: Apparently if we wanna be open by memorial day, we won't have a choice which you would know if you kept your phone on. Jack: I left it on the boat, what the hell happened? Declan: You know the grease parts in the kitchen? Turns out it's water damage from a sixty five year old galvanized pipes inside our walls. Amanda: Gross. Declan: Yeah, it's a pretty toxic place to raise a kid. Jack: Don't worry, we'll take care of it. Declan: With what, Jack? You gonna sell your boat again or should I donate the money I saved for college? GRAYSON MANOR Ashley: Don't forget to let Barry Thornders know that Glenn Gisler is poised to get the decorating gig and vice-versa. If we can pit those two against each other, -- Eve: We'll practically guarantee an digest cover. Your so blossom. Ashley: Don't say that. And make sure that is chucked before either of them come to the place and let me know the instant apprentice on the artwork piece with the least amount of values going up at the memorial day auction. Conrad: I saved you the trouble, already having the piece for the auction crated and delivered, and I think you will find it remarkably suitable for the occasion. Ashley: I'm assuming your wanting to say a few words at the memorial? Conrad: You know I'd rather not speak ill of the dead in public anyway, so lets just skip the eulogy shall we. Is Daniel home? Ashley: Measuring your study I believe. (Skips to Daniel in the study. He is drinking alcohol.) Conrad: Five O' Clock, already? Daniel: Somewhere, just like you taught me. Conrad: Yeah, well I suppose you do have cause to celebrate cause I'm lifting the contingencies in your trust fund. Daniel: Really? Conrad: Yeah, well it's more cavial, ofcourse, that you invest all within the company along with the share of your mother's inheritance. Daniel: Or you could just set it all on fire. Conrad: It's not a joke, son. You need to set a message to the community. Daniel: What do I get to throw money off the bet. Conrad: No, but we're still willing to bet on ourselves. Look, every red center of this families net-worth was earned. By making bold and calculating risks. And as you can see, with very few exceptions, those ventures have paid off in spades. Daniel: I think mom will have a different opinion about that. Because directly, or indirectly what happened to her.. That's on both of us. Conrad: Oh, well if that's the case then rich or poor we are going to live with that for the rest of our lives, I for one prefer the former. Daniel not so long ago you pledged your allegiance to in front of your mother, your sister and the entire world known. Now it's time for you to make it all a promise. Daniel: I need to think about it. Conrad: That's good. Yeah, I want you to. ANGEL OF MERCY HOSPITAL Nolan: Hmm ... It's missing all the flesh-eating zombies. Where is it? Emily: See if you can find her file. Kara Wallace Clarke. Nolan: Under Wallace Clarke .. Clarke box. (Meanwhile Emily explores the hospital. We see several of Emily's vision's of when she was 5 years old. Young Amanda enters a door and slides her hand against the wall, swifting it against a trail of straight patterns. Emily uses the 'technique' to locate the room her mother was kept in.) FLASHBACK 5 Year Old Amanda Clarke: Mommy?? Kara: Amanda, I told you I didn't want you to see me like this. Hi sweetie, come here baby, it's ok. (Kara tries desperately to release her arms from the straps attached to the bedseat holding her down.) Kara: Open my arms. I wanna hold my daughter. 5 Year Old Amanda Clarke: Mommy!!! Kara: Let me hold my daughter! Amanda!! 5 Year Old Amanda Clarke: Mommy! END OF FLASHBACK (While Emily is in the room, she looks at the pictures on the shelve. Then she walks to the bed and examines Kara's arm strap, carved with an infinity sign on it. She knows this is definitely Kara's room. Nolan comes after.) Nolan: Ems, I found the visitor log. Look, your father came to see her in the week he was arrested. And before that, a woman named Charlotte Clarke. Emily: No, that doesn't make any sense. Aunt Charlotte had parkinsons, she was an invalent by then. Nolan: Then who? Emily: Who else. Victoria. Nolan: Ugh, Great. Seance anyone? EMILY'S BEACH HOUSE Nolan: That's definitely Victoria's handwriting, all right. She didn't even try and disguise it, must have been in a hurry. Emily: Yeah, but the question is what did she do with my mother? Abduct her? Or worse. Nolan: And risk getting her manicured talents dirty, not her style. (Emily opens her laptop. We see the video that was played in Reckoning revealing her mother was alive.) Victoria(video): You look a little deeper and you'll find there's much more to the story. Nolan: Ugh, Again with this. Gordon(video): Maybe. Victoria(video): David told me that his wife was no longer with him which is technically true, but she isn't dead. Far from it. Conrad(video): But why would he lead everyone to believe that she was? Victoria(video): He has his reasons. He went to go visit her today to ask for a divorce. Conrad(video): So he could marry you I suppose? Not even a bigger fool than I thought. Gordon(video): If it's true and he tells her about your relationship, that makes you an liability. Victoria(video): Why do you think I'm telling you all this? Nolan: You think Victoria could have declared your mother cray-cray and locked her in the first place? Emily: Only two people can answer that question. I need to get close to the Graysons again. Nolan: Good luck with that after you broke the poor spaniels heart. Emily: He's not the only way in. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone Nolan: You mean I can stay? Emily: Don't get too comfortable. STOWAWAY DOCKS NEAR THE AMANDA Nolan: Ah-hoy, Jack! Or should I say, Jack daddy? Jack: Not for another four weeks. (hugs Nolan) Its good to see ya'. Mm, okay. Back from another season? Nolan: See what the summer holds, but uh, I'm currently sort of Hamptons homeless. Jack: You??! What happened? Nolan: Uh, sold the house. You know, what happened after everything that happened with Tyler and other stabby-strangley things I'm on the market to up-size. Jack: Well, your welcome to stay on the boat, hell your welcome to buy it again. Nolan: Uh, Emily's cool with my staying with her temporarily, so.. Jack: She-Shes's back? Nolan: Oh, yeah, you didn't know? Jack: It's been a little bit uh, pre-occupied these past few weeks. Amanda: I can batch for that. Haven't heard from her, have we Jack? Hey, Nolan. Nolan: Mandy. Amanda: Tell her to call us, I'm dying to see her. Nolan: Sure the feelings mutual. Well, it's really good to see you. Both. CLIFFSIDE HOME ADDICTION RECOVERY CENTER Receptionist: Hi, can I help you? Emily: Hi, I'm here to see Charlotte Grayson. Charlotte: Emily! Emily: Charlotte! (hugs Charlotte). You look.. great! Charlotte: Dr. Thomas this is Emily Thorne, she's the one who's been sending those postcards from all around the world. Dr. Thomas: Oh, they meant a lot to Charlotte, as you can tell. Emily: I'm-I'm so sorry. About your mother. Charlotte: I know, it's still un-real. Your coming to the memorial I hope, unless it's too awkward with Daniel and Ashley. Dr. Thomas: Listen, I hate to interrupt but if were going to keep to your released schedule we need to get moving on the exit process, which unfortunately means one last blood drop. Charlotte: Great. Emily: Well, here (hands Charlotte flowers) Charlotte: Will I be seeing you? Please say yes. Emily: You bet. PORTER STOWAWAY TAVERN (Emily knocks on the door) Amanda: Come in. Emily. Emily: Amanda. Amanda: I knew you wouldn't stay away. Emily: No, how could I. We have so much to talk about. Amanda: I know. Takeda de-brief me. Whatever you need, I'm here to help. Emily: I know that you've always been there for me, but I'm on a different path now. Amanda: Wow, back five seconds and your already pushing me away. Except this time I'm not going anywhere, Jack and I are in this together, for real. Emily: He thinks your me, Amanda, how real can it be. Amanda: Plenty. Once the baby comes. And don't forget, if he learns the truth about me, everyone learns the truth about you. (Jack enters) Jack: Amanda are you um hung-- Emily. Emily: Hi Jack. Jack: Hey. Emily: It's good to see you. Jack: You too. Everything okay? What's wrong? Emily: Amanda, should you tell Jack or should I? Amanda: Go for it. Emily: Amanda just asked me to be the baby's godmother. CLIFFS OF OSHIMA ISLAND, JAPAN Aiden: She's gone. Takeda: Her judgement is forever clouded by her heart. Aiden(in japanese): Give me the chance to guide her back. Takeda: You think you can succeed when I have not. Aiden: I won't allow her to make the same mistake I did. I've lived with those consequences for too long. Takeda: If you fail, mission is over, for both of you. (Aiden gives his respects to Takeda and then departs to the Hamptons) HAMPTONS DAY ART AUCTION Ashley: Gordon, dashing as always. Vivienne, looking spectacular. Please check the sound system. I won't tolerate feedback. Conrad: Ashley, this is quite an affair you and your minions have put together in honor of my late wife. Ashley: I couldn't have done it better myself. Conrad: Where is my son? Ashley: Oh, he's off brooding somewhere, or drinking, or maybe even both. (Next we see Emily along with Nolan walking down the entrance isle. Daniel looks at her, while Emily notices too. They both give the waves, but just before this, he remembers the time he proposed to Emily. It is clear he is still in love with Emily. We see his flashback from Commitment. ) FLASHBACK Daniel: Emily Thorne, will you marry me? Emily: Yes. END OF FLASHBACK Conrad: Return of the davacious and delusive Ms. Emily Thorne. It's never to late to wreck inside, you know. Daniel: Never gonna happen dad. Conrad: Why not? Well she's a much more suitable match than the delightful, frothy little convection, Ashley Davenport. Daniel: Yeah well, at least Ashley's smart enough not to cheat on me. Conrad: Is she now.. I take it you've given some consideration towards our earlier conversation. Daniel: I did. My money stays in trust, the company goes down, hell I'm going down with it. Conrad: You disappoint me. (The entrance platform) Nolan: (looking at a image of Victoria) Creepy. You think she somewhere looking 'up' at us? (Emily and Nolan enter the boat. Emily catches attention with Ashley through the window, she seem to have a big smile on her face and welcoming many guests until she seems Emily. Her smile to into malicious frown. Emily carries on smiling, though and greets Ashley.) Ashley: Emily (they hug). What a surprise. Emily: Charlotte invited me, I hope that's alright. Ashley: Of course. I really missed you. Emily: You, too. Things have certainly changed in here haven't they. Ashley: Yes they have, Emily I am so-- Daniel: Hello, Emily. You look well. Emily: You, too, Daniel. I'm really sorry about your mother, I hope you got my card. Daniel: Ash, did we get a card from Emily? Ashley: Yes, it was beautiful. Nolan: Hey, kids. Hmm.. I hope cosmo's okay. Emily: Thank you. Don't worry Daniel, I promise not to spill it on your jacket this year. Lunch sometime? Ashley: Of course. PORTER STOWAWAY TAVERN (Jack is removing woodwork and examining the pipes.) Amanda: Your really gonna do this by yourself? Jack: I don't really have a choice. Amanda: Is that how you feel about me too? Jack: What? Amanda, don't-don't say stuff like that. Amanda: We're both thinking it, aren't we? I mean, that's why you've been spending all those nights on the boat, right? Jack: No, not exactly. Amanda: Then what? Jack, once the baby comes, he's gonna need stability need to it. Jack: Your right. If we're gonna be a family, we should start living like a family. I'll move my stuff back in tonight, ok? Amanda: What about Declan? Declan: Yeah, what about me? Jack: How would you feel about moving to the boat for a while? Declan: Oh, sure, Yeah whatever. Jack: Dec. Dec. What do you want me to do? Declan: Tell her your not in love with her. I'm sorry but living a lie isnt gonna do any good for anybody, least of all that kid. Jack: I'm just trying to do right by everyone. Declan: So start with yourself. HAMPTONS DAY ART AUCTION Dr. Thomas: How you feeling? Charlotte: Uhh.. Free. Conrad: Darling, you look radiant. Ah, your still track for this week I take it? Dr. Thomas: Just waiting for her blood panel to come back, yeah. Charlotte: Don't worry, I'm clean. Conrad: Listen, I was thinking that we might spend the summer in the city to get away from those terrible memories of the beach house. Charlotte: I was thinking the same thing. I wanna sell it. Conrad: Is that so? Well, I'm-I'm afraid you're gonna have an up-hill battle convincing your brother to put up his half. Charlotte: He can buy me out I'd be fine with that too. Conrad: I see. (Eulogy) Ashley: Good afternoon, ladies and gentleman and happy memorial day. It seemed only fitting to use the official start of the season to pay tribute to a woman who's absence is still .. unimaginable. I am referring to of course the late, great, humanitarian and philanthropist, Victoria Grayson. Charlotte: She's giving the eulogy? Conrad: They are tributes, tribulogy's are for funerals. Ashley (continued): Pleased to announced, we will be auctioning another prized-piece of Victoria's impeccable art collection, and I am confident that Victoria, whom I worked so close with for so long, would say, that in a word, she approves. Nolan: Whirling like a dervish in her grave. Ashley (continued): Ladies and gentleman I give you an exquisite work by Dominik Wright, the applititled Victoria Unfinished. Charlotte: May I say a few words? Ashley: Of course. Charlotte: Sorry, I just can't let this day without someone pointing out that Victoria Grayson was more than just art auctions and fancy parties. Yes, she was generous but she was also woman of many contradictions and deep secrets, as confusing as that could be sometimes, to me, she was simply, mom. And it took losing her for me to realize the truth of just how much she loved me and how much I felt the same. I've made a lot of positive change in my life and I want my family, dad, Daniel, I want you to know I intend to keep it that way in honor of mom. Ashley: Thank you so much Charlotte. (Meanwhile, Dr. Thomas receives a phone call) Dr. Thomas: Hello? Yeah, okay. Ashley: And now, ladies and gentleman, please enjoy the rest of the afternoon and bid generously. Conrad: Very inspirational, sweetheart. And heart-going, Sweet. Emily: Get refills (hands mocktail glass to Nolan) Nolan: By all means, allow me. Dr. Thomas: Charlotte, I just received some upsetting news. Your blood work came back, its positive for hydrocodum. Charlotte: That's impossible. Dr. Thomas: It's okay, Charlotte, we can get another blood test but first we to get you back to the center, okay? (Thomas and Conrad grab her by the arm and take her away) Charlotte: No, there's been a mistake. Stop. Let go off me! Dad, you did this! You blow up that plane and now you try to keep my locked up! Stop! No! Let me go! (Desperate to let go, she runs to Emily) Charlotte: Emily! (Charlotte quickly whispers a big revelation to Emily, leaving her shocked. Dr. Thomas grabs her and escorts her away) Nolan: What did I miss? (Emily storms off and shows up at a person's doorstop. They open the door........) Victoria: What in the hell are you doing here? VICTORIA'S HOME - UNKNOWN LOCATION Emily: Charlotte sent me. Victoria: Come in, quickly. Where's my daughter? Emily: She's back in rehab. She told me where to find you. Victoria: Does anybody know your here? Emily: No. Victoria: What happened? Emily: They found drugs in her system. Victoria: Charlotte swore to me she wasn't using. Emily: Then she might be telling the truth. Charlotte believes there's a conspiracy to keep her locked up. (Victoria takes her phone and rings Charlotte. Unfortunately, Dr. Thomas is searching her room. The phone vibrates and he discovers the phone under the desk. While Victoria has her backed turned towards Emily, Emily takes a shell ornament from the shelve. She takes it for making a camera later on.) Dr. Thomas: Shhh! (He picks up the 'blocked' dialer.) Dr. Thomas: Who is this? (Victoria cuts the call.) Victoria: Conrad must have that Councillor on his payroll, that son of a bitch is trying to control her inheritance. Emily: Victoria, forgive me if I'm a little confused, but Charlotte's only inheriting because everybody thinks your dead. Victoria: That's the way it has to stay. So feisty to say that Conrad bought that plane down, he was trying to kill me and destroy federal evidence. The government is keeping me safe while they build a case against him. Emily: Incredible. Victoria: Charlotte's the only one that knows the truth, I insisted on it. Now it appears she's no longer safe either. GRAYSON MANOR Dr. Thomas: I found your burner phone, Charlotte. Is this how how you've been contacting your drug dealer? Charlotte: No, it's not what you think. Dr. Thomas: You've received a dozen phone calls over the last eight weeks from a blocked number, what else should I think? Charlotte: Do another blood test if you want, I haven't been using I swear to god. Please, I need that phone back. Dr. Thomas: I'm afraid I cant do that. (Later, Conrad receives a call from Dr. Thomas. It is clear he is working with him.) Conrad: How is my daughter? Dr. Thomas: Resting. Conrad: Good. Dr. Thomas: I found a burner phone in her room. May not be a secret line to her drug dealer, but we can certainly make it seem that way. In any case, it will help boaster the results of the false positive on her drug test. Conrad: Fine, fine, fine. My attorney will be in touch with you in the morning, take your deposition about her mental state. Dr. Thomas: And the payment? Conrad: After a judge grants me power of an attorney over her inheritance, goodnight. (Cuts the call.) EMILY'S BEACH HOUSE Nolan: Hey, where were you? Emily: Victoria is alive. Nolan: Come again. Emily: That's what Charlotte whispered into my ear on the boat before they dragged her off. Nolan: Holy moly. Emily: Apparently, the government is keeping Victoria hidden until they can build a case against Conrad, or so she says. Nolan: You talked to her?(Emily nods her head.) Then you know where she is? Emily: Yeah. Nolan: What you gonna do? Emily: Play a hunch. I need to get a camera in there. Actually, I was hoping you can use this.(Shows Nolan the seashell ornament Emily took from Victoria's house.) Nolan: Um, yeah. Clam can, I like it. Emily: And one more thing, how fast can you run a deep background on Charlotte's doctor? Nolan: Another hunch ...(Somebody knocks on the door) Jack's here. Uh, you go. Something I got work to do. Emily: Hey, Jack. Jack: Hi. I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. Emily: No, not at all. Is everything okay? Jack: Yeah, yeah, it's just, we-we haven't had a chance to talk, so it's -- you know, since the day Sammy died. Emily: It seems like forever ago. Jack: Yeah, yeah for me too. Emily I want you to know the last time saw you I had no idea that Amanda is coming back let alone that she is pregnant. I would never do something like that to you. Emily: I know that. Jack: If I could go back in time, .. Emily: But you can't. We can't. Jack: No. We're gonna name him after our dads, Carl David Porter. Emily: I'm sure they'll both be honored. Jack, I hope you don't think I'm a horrible person for saying this but, Amanda's led a pretty troubled life. I just wouldn't wanna see you get hurt again. Are you absolutely sure the baby's yours? VICTORIA'S HOME Victoria: Emily, what are you doing back here? I thought we agreed you'd only return if absolutely necessary. Emily: I did some research on Dr. Thomas. Seems as though your suspicions were correct. Victoria: Almost always are. (Again, Victoria turns her back away to read the papers. Emily slowly places the clam can back onto it's shelve) Emily: He was sued six times for prolonging the stay of his patients in order to increase his billings. Victoria: In exchange for a generous donation. Emily: Exactly. He operated under three different names in three different states, possibly more. I just thought you wanna know who exactly your dealing with. Victoria: Always. Emily: Well, I'm sure your government friends will have him arrested and Charlotte will be free in no time. Victoria: Emily. I'm not sure I deserve this kindness from you. Emily: I'm just so happy you're alive. Goodbye Victoria. PORTER STOWAWAY TAVERN Jack: Amanda, we need to talk. There's something nagging me and I don't think I can feel quite right about it until I know. When you left, the first time last summer, where'd you go? Amanda: When you got beat up? Just, away. Jack: Who'd you stay with? Amanda: Uh, oh my god. You don't think this baby's yours. Jack: I need to know for sure. Amanda: I'll make an appointment. GRAYSON MANOR (Daniel and Ashley are on the balcony.) Ashley: Dr. Thomas called. Charlotte's settling back into cliff side. Daniel: Oh, at least someones taking care of her. I've been a terrible brother, I can't blame her for not trusting me. Ashley: Charlotte's sick Daniel, she doesn't know what shes saying. The things she accused your father of are prosperous. Daniel: Yeah. Ashley: It's been a long day. Come to bed. Daniel: you go. I'm gonna stay here a while. (Now we see Charlotte locked in her room, using all her strength to open the door, but it's useless. She shouts with anger and is very upset. She sits down to her mirror and takes deep breaths. Meanwhile, we see Victoria trying to get hold of Charlotte, but is obviously put on hold.) Charlotte(message on Victoria's phone): You've reached Charlotte, leave a message. (Next we see Jack and Amanda in bed. Jack has his head up, while Amanda has her back towards Jack. We see Amanda truly upset and saddened by the fact he wants a paternity test. Later we see Emily on her house boardway path. She seems to be staring at the ocean. Then she turns around, and see's Daniel, who is also looking at her. We see Emily feeling the infinity symbol carved down in the wood.) Emily: You better be house hunting. Nolan: Among other things. Emily: Anything? Nolan: Not yet. (Now we see the camera feed from the clam can placed in Victoria's home. Shes seems to be with The White Haired Man or Gordon Murphy.) Victoria(camera): Where have you been? I've left five messages for you. Nolan: Hold that thought. Gordon(camera): I don't work for you Victoria. Nolan: My god, their in this together. Gordon(camera): This is supposed to be a mutually beneficial arrangement. Victoria(camera): Well that arrangement, might be in jeopardy. Charlotte told Emily Thorne a version of the truth, she could be our downfall. Gordon(camera): I'd take it you don't trust her? Victoria(camera): Nope. i never have. Gordon(camera): what would you like me to do about her? Victoria(camera): What you've done so many times before. Eliminate the liability. Gordon(camera): As you wish. Emily: What they did to my father, they did to my mother too. Nolan: And now they're coming for you. Emily: Good. Let them. Category:Episode Transcripts